


A Caring Protection

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Kissing, Mentions of Forced Drugging (No Details), Mentions of Major Character Death (No Details), Mentions of Rape (No Details), Mentions of kidnapping, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "No Tenten this is a very real threat to Shino's life. We can't do anything to help Kankuro; but we can stop this from happening to Shino. They will not touch him if he is not a virgin; they will simply pass him by." Stealing virgins for your own gain; wasn't that the stuff of old horror movies? [Shino x Tenten]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Time for some smut between my second favourite Naruto couple! Longest sexual scene I've ever done methinks! Also; my first multi-chapter for this couple to!
> 
> Sometimes an idea will just not leave your head until you put it down and make a story out of it! Tropes to the end amirite?
> 
> My fav girl Tenten to the rescue of our insect tamer in this one! ^_^
> 
> Also; I reckon Shino would actually be a massive romantic and I have no idea why xD
> 
> Please read the Warnings List! I don't want anyone feeling uncomfortable; even for a moment. *heart hands*
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Mentions of kidnapping (minor mention, no details). Mentions of rape against a male (minor mention, no details). Mentions of forced drugging (minor mention, no details). Major character death (minor mention, no details). Minor feeling of danger. Consensual kissing scene. Graphic consensual sexual scene.

"Hey guys!" Kiba shouted running over to his friends that were gathered just outside the Hokage Tower. "What's up? Why you hanging about here?"

"We were waiting; for you," Shino answered honestly.

Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino entered the Hokage Tower and the Hokage's Office itself when Kakashi let them in.

"Afternoon Hokage; and Lady Fifth," Shikamaru quickly added when he saw the previous Hokage with the current. "What's the mission?"

"No mission," Kakashi replied almost sounding anxious and somewhat rushed. "Just a test."

"A test?" The Nara repeated.

"For what?" Kiba added.

"A quick;" Kakashi and Tsunade shared a look. "Health test."

"Health test," Shikamaru echoed again before sighing. "What a drag, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Tsunade replied. "And more to the fact I don't _want_ to tell you. I'll just do the jutsu as quick as I can and you can all leave."

"Jutsu?" Choji repeated that time.

"Are you guys just going to keep repeating everything I say?" She asked with bite before motioning for the Akimichi to come closer. "Choji you first."

The food pill user took the few steps needed to be in front of the medical ninja looking apprehensive.

Tsunade made several fast paced hand signs. "Mist of Knowing Jutsu."

She took a hold of Choji's jaw before she blew a strange wispy smoke into his face making him try to flinch back; it seemed to swirl around his head for a second before turning a plum colour.

"What-?" When she released his jaw, he actually stumbled so much Kiba and Shino had to catch him. "What was that?"

Tsunade simply made a note on a clipboard she had. "Alright Shino you next."

"Wait, you're actually not going to tell us what that was?" Shikamaru asked as Choji righted himself and shook out his head.

"Shino," she simply called again.

She performed the same jutsu on him except, this time; the smoke turned a cloud grey colour. Tsunade seemed concerned for a moment before writing that down on her clipboard.

Shino didn't need catching like Choji did; he managed to right himself by grabbing the corner of the Hokage's desk but that didn't stop his teammate from being at his side anyway.

"You alright?"

He nodded slowly as he still felt a little off balance. "Yes I am; unharmed."

"Shikamaru," the blonde summoned.

"How about you tell us what's going on?" The Nara pushed again, starting to sound a little angry.

The Hokage called Shikamaru's name then in a tense voice that made them all look at him. "That's an order."

The mist turned a rose red colour for the Nara, and finally, the smoke turned a darker red, a cherry red, for Kiba.

Kiba shook out his head but then grabbed it a moment later. "That didn't feel great."

The Fifth Hokage noted down Kiba's colour on her clipboard before speaking again. "Okay you can all go."

Once again, the shadow user pressed for answers. "That's it? Aren't you-?"

" _Don't_ ask what it was again," Tsunade complained throwing a glare his way for good measure. "Just leave."

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked the group as soon as they left the office. "And what the hell was that jutsu?"

"The colours obviously _mean_ something but what;" the Nara shrugged with a frustrated sigh. "I have no idea. We can only hope it never comes up again."


	2. Chapter 2

Not even an hour later Kiba was summoned back to the Hokage Tower, meeting Hinata outside the building this time.

"Ki-Kiba!" She greeted with a smile.

"You waiting for me?" The dog owner asked.

"Ye-yes," she nodded. "Le-Let's go."

Once again it was the Hokage and Lady Fifth in Kakashi's office looking grave.

"Is this about that thing earlier?" The Inuzuka immediately asked.

Hinata turned her head from his left to blink confused at him. "Wh-What thing?"

"Yes; but not about you," Tsunade explained but that only confused him more.

"Then wha-?"

"Has Shino-" at the mention of their teammate both Kiba and Hinata tensed. "–ever _mentioned_ anyone?"

"Men-mentioned anyone?" Hinata repeated back.

Tsunade only looked more fed up and uncomfortable. "Anyone; like a girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Kiba outright snorted. "Shino? A girlfriend? Boyfriend? No," his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Tsunade and Kakashi shared a look that made Kiba want to growl.

"Has he ever-" Tsunade swayed for a second as she seemed to think. "–mentioned _liking_ anyone?"

"What is this? A dating service?" The dog owner snorted again. "Missions that slow you've moved on to matchmaking?"

"Kiba, don't be me-mean," Hinata spoke lowly but in her own way telling her teammate to stop being so rude.

"Please just; answer her," Kakashi input scratching his cheek through his mask sounding like he would rather be anywhere else.

Hinata lifted her finger to her lip in thought. "I do-don't think I've ever heard him ta-talk that way about anyone."

"Tenten," Kiba input with an annoyed half shrug and the other members of the room, including Hinata, turned at him.

"Re-really? Tenten?" Hinata smiled in happy surprise.

"It was _once_ ," Kiba clarified. "You and her were talking about something and Shino said he had always wondered what she looked like with her hair down," the heiress looked amazed at the confession. "So obviously I pushed and he went on to say he thought she had nice legs," Kiba shrugged again, almost in dismissal. "Hardly a marriage proposal."

"But it's a start," Tsunade muttered looking at Kakashi and Kiba jumped on it.

"A start to _what_? That weird jutsu earlier and now this?" He threw his arms out. " _What_ is going _on_?"

"You're dismissed," Kakashi ordered and by the tone of his voice it left no room for any more arguments so, to stop her teammate getting in trouble, Hinata grabbed Kiba's sleeve and pulled him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten stared at all three members of the room before hysterically laughing; doubled over, tears in her eyes, hacking up a lung, _laughing_.

She waved a hand in front of her face, her laugh only dying off after nearly a full minute as she took in deep lungful's of air.

"I-I have to admit!" She laughed again wiping the tears that had leaked from her eyes off her face, smile still in place. "You guys nearly had me there!"

"Tenten this isn't a joke," Kakashi stated his voice rough and hard with seriousness. "We _are_ serious."

The weapon user's smile fell as she took in the members of the room again. Kakashi, Tsunade and Shibi Aburame all looked stern and a fear fell into her chest.

"What-I- _no_ ," she spluttered her jaw dropping. "You-" she fisted her hands and gritted her teeth in sudden anger, standing so quickly her chain nearly tipped over. "You can't do that!"

Tsunade blinked in surprise at her. "What? Tenten we-"

"You can't just _force_ Shino to have sex with someone! What? Because you guys _decided_ it was time or something? That is so _wrong_!"

The weapons mistress placed her hands on her hips and widened her stance, like she was determined to stand her ground.

"If Shino hasn't done it yet then that is _none_ of your _business_! And if you think Shino is just going to do it with the first girl that _throws_ herself at him you don't know him at all!"

"Tenten let us-"

"And _you_!" She pointed at Shino's father, her glare intensifying. "How dare you! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Tenten!"

She turned to face the Aburame Head lifting her chin to compensate for the fact he was more than half a foot taller than her. "Do you know _anything_ about your son? Anything at all? You really think you can pressure him into popping his cherry before he's ready?"

She crossed her arms, still glaring full force.

"Tenten will you li-"

She ignored the Hokage for yelling at the Aburame some more.

"Shino is a smart, caring, loyal guy! Yea okay I've seen him at the bath house and he is a _really_ hot once you get him out of those coats and any woman would happily get into bed with him if they saw him like that;" she tilted her head slightly before shaking herself and glaring again. "But that's not the point! He's also a huge romantic! He's not just going to go for a quick tumble in the sheets, he wants someone who _cares_ about him, and if you think you can just go hire some hooker to seduce him I swear I will fight you right now!"

"Tenten!" Tsunade exclaimed again half laughing.

The brown haired girl turned her glare on the other two members of the room. Kakashi looking stunned and the medical ninja looking happily entertained.

"I am ashamed of all of you! Why would you just-!"

" _Tenten_!"

" _What_?!"

Kakashi sighed in relief at the younger woman finally listening to him. "If you _sit down_ we will _tell_ you why we are having this conversation."

The weapons mistress dropped into her seat, unceremoniously, still fuming at the adults around her.

Kakashi gave another large sigh, pulling a scroll towards him before looking up at her again.

"Earlier today we received an urgent hawk from Sunagakure." Some of her anger turned to curiosity at the strange start to their story. "Kankuro was missing for several hours."

She stilled in her seat then and she saw Tsunade lower her head, almost in defeat.

"'Was missing'," the weapons mistress repeated. "Does that mean they found him?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied. Tenten remained silent knowing there was more to the story. "When they found him he had been;" the old sharingan user actually thumped his fist on the desk making Tenten jump. "Sexually assaulted; heavily drugged and he was;" Kakashi paused again. "He was dead."

Tsunade actually turned away from them for a moment and Tenten thought she might be sick.

"Oh _Kami_."

Kakashi, in a want to move on quickly started talking again. "They were able to find out quickly it was the Dretsab Clan that took Kankuro."

"Who?" Tenten asked, feeling completely lost. "Who are they?"

"The Dretsab Clan were thought to be gone. A ruthless band of female shinobi. They were adamant followers of Orochimaru," she felt even sicker at that. "And now they seem to be; going back to their old roots to rebuild their clan members."

"They-?" She looked at Shibi, hoping for some sort of clue where this was all leading but found him stone faced. "What?"

Kakashi continued.

"The Dretsab Clan take high stature male shinobi virgins, Clan Heads and Heirs and, anyone else they deem worthy for their means. It is how they have operated for centuries."

"Like Kazekage brothers," Tenten pressed her knuckles over her mouth to try to push away the sick feeling before her hands fell to her thighs again. "I'm still not understa-"

"Shino is; in fact; a virgin."

The news didn't shock her but she still felt the need to ask.

"How do you-?"

It was Tsunade that answered her this time.

"There is a jutsu that tells us and we completed it on all the male Clan Heirs and unwed Clan Heads without children earlier today; we know this fact without a doubt."

It felt like everything that had been said so far was just sitting on top of her brain, not actually being absorbed by it, it was all so _grotesque_.

Stealing virgins for your own gain; wasn't that the stuff of old horror movies? Did people really do that anymore? Apparently they did. She understood why they fit in so well with Orochimaru.

"Tenten."

She looked back to Kakashi who somehow managed to express the severity with only one eye.

"The Dretsab Clan _will_ find Shino; it is what they have done since the very beginning of their Clan; they will get past out defences no matter how hard we hide him," the fact that Kakashi spoke with such certainty that the enemy would be able to walk right by their best protection made her gulp. "They will drug him. They will take him. They will make him give them children; forcefully;" Kakashi stopped before giving a pained sound. "And then they will kill him."

"Why are we not killing all of them then?!" Tenten asked standing from her new rage. "For him and Kankuro!"

"Tenten _sit back down_ ," Tsunade hissed with such a bone chilling glare that the brown haired girl did just that. "We just got out of a War, the Dretsab Clan know that we are at our weakest. You think Konohagakure shinobi operate in shadows? Our skills of infiltration are _nothing_ to theirs; and besides; even if we _did_ find their hideout, by the time that happens Shino will already be dead.

"Are we-" the thought of what happened to Kankuro happening to Shino made her lungs turn to ice. "-are we back to joking?"

"No Tenten this is a very _real_ threat to Shino's life. We can't do anything to help Kankuro; but we can stop this from happening to Shino. They will not touch him if he is not a virgin; they will simply pass him by."

And there it was; the full story disclosed and they were back to their original topic.

"You very clearly care about my son," Shibi spoke for the first time, almost reminding her he was there at all, and she saw his eyebrow raise and a hint of amusement creep into his voice. "Enough to threaten me over his mistreatment even, " her lips pulled into an awkward smile. Yes she had indeed done that. "As you said so yourself he is waiting for someone who cares about him."

"This is how we protect him;" Tsunade added in a far gentler, almost motherly voice, than when she last spoke. "This is how we save his life."

Tenten wished her brain would start working; that this cloud of confusion and panic would shift so she could start _thinking_. Kakashi spoke again when she didn't.

"If you are not comfortable with this we can find someone else."

That was the jolt her brain needed to start functioning.

"And have someone jump him just because he's a Clan Heir? Someone who doesn't give a damn about him? No; no way."

She wouldn't let Shino go through that; like it was some sort of business transaction rather than an act of affection and trust.

"This is a mission Tenten; an A Rank mission at that," that made her head snap up and a frown appear on her face. "You will be compensated-"

"What?!" The weapons user couldn't stop herself from screaming. "No! I'm not taking money for sleeping with Shino, don't be stupid."

She stood then, calmer than before and walked round to the back of her seat and gripped the top rail of the chair, raising her head to them again.

"I'm doing this because I care about Shino and I want him safe; _not_ because it is a mission," she pointed at each of them individually. "I want to be clear about that."

All three of them looked elated and she let herself take a deep exhale followed by a just as deep inhale.

"When are the Dretsab Clan due?"

"Early tomorrow; by our calculations."

Her eyes nearly fell out of her skull. "Tomorrow?!"

Kakashi gave her a regretful look. "As soon as the Sand knew they warned us."

She took another deep breath. "So tonight then."

The weapons user took a few seconds to bury her face in her hands and come up with a plan; she was grateful no one tried to talk to her as her nerves were already shot.

She pointed at Shibi when she lowered her hands and raised her head. "Can you get him to dress up and come over to my house in about; what? Two hours?"

Shibi nodded. "I can do that."

She then pointed at Kakashi.

"You have my address to give him right?" Kakashi nodded.

She then pointed at Tsunade. "Do you know where Ino is?"

"Ino?" Tsunade asked back looking both amused and confused. "What do you need Ino for?"

"I'll need to raid her wardrobe," Tenten replied honestly. "I don't even think I own a dress."

"I'm doing this my way," she said in response to Tsunade's expression. "I might have to sleep with him but it doesn't mean I'm not going to treat him nice first- _Kami_ the words coming out of my mouth are so _bizarre_ ," she buried her face in her hands again but quickly shook herself and bounced on the spot for a second. "No, get a hold of yourself Tenten, you don't have time to freak out," she told herself out loud. "Where's Ino?"

"She should be at the hospital, she's on shift."

"Right hospital, get Ino, then supermarket," at that thought she spun around to Shino's father again. "Shino's favourite foods are still wild grass salad and winter melon right?"

Shibi only looked more impressed. "I; believe so."

"I can do something with that," she nodded, plan finalised. "I have to go."

"Oh Tenten?" Kakashi called out when she was near the door.

"Yea?" She called back, hand on the handle.

Despite the situation Kakashi managed to chuckle. "Wear your hair down, he likes that."

And with that she ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

At the knock on her door she took another quick look around her joint living room, kitchen and dining area to make sure everything looked perfect, also sneaking a quick look in her bedroom to make sure she hadn't left anything embarrassing out, deeming everything acceptable she headed into the hallway leading to her front door where she looked herself over once more in the hanging mirror before plastering on a smile, hoping it would calm her nerves, and opening the door.

As she expected, Shino greeted her, not dressed in his usual coats, but in a fancy green ornate shirt and formal black trousers, sunglasses instead of goggles and no headband.

"Look at you," she couldn't stop herself from saying with a teasing grin. "You clean up good Shino."

"Tenten?" Shino replied sounding astonished, she saw his head tilt slightly and she could almost feel his eyes roam over her. "This is your house?"

"Surprise!" She shrugged with an embarrassed grin. "Come in! Come in!"

When he had taken off his shoes and followed her inside, she headed for the fridge.

"I'll get us something to drink."

As she was pouring the fancy drink she had bought earlier, at the same time as the ingredients for dinner, into her fanciest glasses, she could feel his eyes on her again.

She had raided Ino's closet, the blonde girl ecstatic she got to dress the tomboy up for once. Most of Ino's dresses were a bit too revealing up top for Tenten's taste, either slip or sun dresses. Even when the Yamanaka forced her to try one on her breasts nearly fell out of it. Ino had eventually found an azure halter neck dress, that tied at her neck, with a slit up one side to reveal her right thigh when the length of the material came down to her knees; it was perfect.

Ino, after agreeing with Tenten that the dress looked good on her and was hers to keep, had dragged her into town to a lingerie store; and forced her to buy a strapless bra and panties set of roughly the same colour as her dress. Making Tenten blush beetroot but she was silently thankful because _she_ wouldn't have thought to do that.

She hadn't had time to put any make up on, not that she owned any anyway, and, she took Kakashi's advice and left her hair down; so, yea, she could admit to herself she felt pretty; she hoped Shino thought so.

"Would you like a glass?" She held up the red wine glass in her hand, containing the bubbly liquid.

"I apologise Tenten; but I'm afraid I don't drink alcohol."

"Oh I know," the brunette girl smiled. "It's actually non-alcoholic sparkling cider," her shoulders gave a small shrug. "I just wanted to use the fancy glasses! Haven't had an excuse in forever!"

He hummed in appreciation.

"In that case; yes; thank you," he took the glass and took a small sip.

"I made dinner for us," he looked surprised at that. "I made you a wild grass salad and a thai winter melon stir fry," the Aburame looked even more amazed at that. "They're your favourite's right?"

"They; are indeed. Thank you Tenten; that is so thoughtful."

"Oh don't mention it! Well here take this;" she gave him the bottle of cider she opened. "And go take a seat I'll bring everything over!"

"Everything looks delicious," he practically awed as she set the bowl of salad down between them. "I cannot believe you went to so much trouble."

She shrugged, feeling a little guilty at his praise, considering he still didn't know why she had done it all, in the hopes of buttering him up to get him into bed. "I hardly ever cook so I thought I'd try something new!"

"Thank you once again."

She waved it off.

"So;" she started when she had tucked her own seat into the table. "How was your day? What did you get up to?"

Talking with Shino over dinner was so easy; the simple to and fro of conversation almost made her forget the horrible events that brought him to her in the first place.

When they were done she placed their used dishes beside the sink; and she found herself rearranging the cutlery on the top plate to bide time to think about her next move. She hadn't really thought this far ahead. How did she go from having dinner with a friend to tempting that same friend into your bed? It's not like she had any experience in this sort of thing.

"Tenten;" his tone made her look up. He had left the table to stand at the edge of her kitchen isle. "Why am I here?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, already knowing the game was up but holding on to the last threads of secrecy anyway. "Am I not allowed to have you over for dinner?"

"My father told me to dress for an important engagement," that was certainly one way to put tonight Tenten thought. "Then he gave me your address. You open the door looking;" he took a second to look her over again, looking like he was thinking over words. "Undeniably radiant," she felt heat in her cheeks at his flooring compliment. "You then proceed to tell me you have cooked my favourite food for me," maybe that part was overkill.

"Maybe;" her throat refused to swallow the lump in it. "Maybe your dad just set us up on a date?" She tried to casually shrug but it felt more like a strange jolt. "Would that be so weird?"

"It would, in fact, be unbelievably strange; why? My father has expressed multiple times that my dating life is my own."

Tenten felt herself both silently praise and curse Shibi Aburame; what parent doesn't, even jokingly, poke into their child's love life?

The weapons user felt herself sigh; she knew when she was beat.

"Look Shino," she started gripping her right hands fingers in her left hand. "The Hokage, Lady Fifth and your father didn't want me to tell you but I want to be honest with you. About what's going on right now, because it _does_ concern you."

"So; something is awry."

She nodded her confirmation.

If anything he looked more determined to know the truth now. "Tell me."

She motioned to her small two seater sofa. "You better take a seat."

"Now this is going to sound insane," the Team Gai member started when they were both sitting. "So listen to the end okay?"

He nodded and she took a deep breath, turning in her seat towards him more.

"There's a clan called the Dretsab Clan, and they hunt important people. People who meet certain criteria and you, unfortunately, tick all their boxes. They were just in Sunagakure and they're coming here."

"I can protect myself Tenten-"

"No," she stressed gripping his wrist in a tight two-handed grip. "No you can't. Not from this, not from them. If it was that simple why do you think the Hokage, Lady Fifth, your father and me would be so worried?"

He seemed to understand the gravity of the situation at her bringing up everyone's concern.

"The Dretsab Clan will _hurt_ you Shino, in ways I can't;" she forced herself to stop and swallow the large lump in her throat and she felt Shino take a hold of her hands this time at her obvious distress. "I can't even bring myself to tell you."

He repeated his earlier question, slower. "Tenten; why am I here?"

She licked her lips before answering.

"The Dretsab Clan want;" Tenten actually scrunched up her eyes before blurting out. "Virgins." His silence made her force herself to open her eyes and carry on. "You need to not be a virgin by the time they get here tomorrow and I know it sounds crazy," she added, because, well, it did. "But that comes straight from the Hokage."

"Why; are you telling me this?" He asked her, basically ignoring what she had just said. "When the Hokage, Lady Fifth and even my father expressed you not to?"

"Because you're my friend; because I care about you," she took a second to look embarrassed. "I also might have threatened your father to stop him from hiring a hooker."

"You; did; what?"

"Long story," she waved it off, it wasn't important. "The point is; your life is in _danger,_ real _serious_ danger Shino _,_ and this is the only way out of it. So, you can either have me;" her cheeks heated up at her own wording. "Or you can find someone else and it is _your_ decision," she stressed. "But you need to make that decision soon, and I don't mean 'in the next year' soon I mean 'tonight' soon. The Dretsab Clan is coming _tomorrow_ and if you haven't had sex by then they'll-" she shivered at the thought.

"Why; would you; _offer_ ; yourself to me like this?" He asked even as he brought his hand up to run his fingers through her hair.

"Because you're my friend; because I care about you," she repeated from earlier but added, after leaning into him to wrap him up in a tight hug. "Because I want you safe;" she moved her head so her forehead came to rest against his neck. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Tenten look at me," she pulled back to do just that but leaving her arms around his shoulders. "Do you truly understand what you are offering me?"

She nodded lightly but determined. "Absolutely; I care about you Shino; I want to protect you."

He cupped her cheek in his palm in a shy movement.

"I; care about you as well Tenten."

And with that he leant forward the last few inches between them and kissed her.

He was so; timid; with his first few kisses, so much so their lips barely met. Him brushing his lips over hers in the gentlest of touches she had ever felt made a giddy feeling settle in her stomach.

When he worked towards applying more pressure of his lips and opening his mouth to use his tongue he was just as reserved; and she had to physically restrain herself from pushing this on, she promised herself she would take this at his speed.

He was this intoxicating combination of a perfect gentleman and a complete tease; he probably didn't even know what he was doing to her.

When he leaned into her more, forcing her head to rest against the back of the sofa she moved one of her hands from his shoulders to fist itself in his hair while the other ran it's fingertips along his arm.

His hands played with strands of her hair, or stroked her cheek or her jaw and it was all so romantic feeling, like he wanted to take his time, and he probably did, but the impatient feeling between her legs and in her chest at all this attention wanted him to speed up.

In a moment of broken restraint she moved his hand and placed it on her bare thigh through the slip in her dress. She expected, _hoped_ , he would grab her thigh, maybe even move his hand up further in exploration but he didn't. He removed his hand and instead ran his knuckles over the skin; again; it was the smallest of touches that seemed to want to set her on fire. It was so small a teasing caress she couldn't hold back a whimper.

He pulled back then which only made her whimper more.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned.

Tenten shook her head, panting a little before looking at him with a disbelieving smile. "Are you being a tease on purpose?"

She actually heard and saw him release a breath in a half laugh at that.

"That; is; not my intention," he ran his thumb over her bottom lip; again with the romantic teasing touches. "I merely; wish to learn you."

"You are so _attractive_ Shino Kami help me."

Tenten pulled him into her again and, at last, she felt him push himself further into her space to have their bodies fully against each other and place a fierce kiss to her already red tainted lips; the feeling made her whimper again.

She allowed herself to lose a bit of control; fisting her hand in his shirt to pull him closer, rubbing her leg along his for friction, nipping his lips with her teeth; and the best part? He grew bolder too. His hands were firmer on her, his fingers danced over the bare skin of her shoulders, but what really made her insides squirm was when he took a hold of her hand and interlaced their fingers; he was so romantic, even now.

When he pulled back again he was panting for breath and she didn't think she was much better. It was when he ran his free hand's fingers, the ones not intertwined with hers, over her cheekbone did she ask.

"What are you thinking?"

His thumb made a slow swipe of her cheekbone before answering.

"I am; thinking;" he placed a chase kiss to her lips making her smile. "That you should take me to your bed."

She pulled him into another long kiss.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea."

She stood and tugged on their still entangled hands, pulling him off the sofa and towards her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

When they entered the bedroom, she quickly grabbed the remote on top of her chest of drawers, right beside the door and hit the 'on' button, lighting up five battery powered candles strategically placed to give off a nice sensual feel to the room.

Shino actually turned to raise an eyebrow at her, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"First time they've been used for anything," she replied setting the remote back down.

"It's a good thing I know better Tenten; why?" He placed his hands on her hips making her grin as her hands travelled up his arms. "Anyone else would think you're trying to; seduce; me."

She couldn't stop a small laugh with a smile at that before pretending to pull a serious face. "Shino Aburame that is _exactly_ what I am trying to do," she placed a quick kiss to his lips. "Let me know if it's working."

"I; can confirm;" his hands came up to cup her jaw. "I am falling under your spell."

She smiled as her heart did a flip. "You're so romantic; anyone ever tell you that?"

"No;" he kissed her again. "You are the first."

"Lucky me."

She pushed him onto the bed and happily climbed over him to settle herself in his lap; she pushed him again lightly so he was still sitting up but leaning his weight back onto his forearms.

"As good as you look in this shirt, and you _do_ look good," she added with a smirk as she undid the top button, lips ghosting over his. "I think you're going to look even better _out_ of it."

"You are some sort of temptress sent to unhinge me," he flung his head back for a second to take a large intake of air as she continued on the buttons; placing a kiss to his newly exposed throat. "A beautiful femme fatale sent to be my undoing."

The weapons user pulled his head to her with one hand to place a fierce kiss to his lips. "I love the way you talk Shino," she ran her lips over the skin of his neck making him shiver lightly. "I really like your voice; it's so deep and melodic," she nipped his newly exposed shoulder making him twitch. "I could listen to you talk all day."

Tenten shoved the silky feeling material off his shoulders to pool at his hinged elbows and she found herself biting her lips as her eyes danced over his unmarked skin.

"Kami Shino you look so good," she found her eyes flicking up to his as she made a show of having her tongue swipe across her teeth. "Good enough to eat even."

She started planting kisses all across his chest and abs when she felt him raise himself to be fully sitting and he dragged her body up and towards him. The weapons mistress took advantage of the new position to remove the shirt completely, throwing it to the floor.

"You really will be my undoing," he whispered against her lips and she felt herself grin; was it wrong to feel powerful when you could reduce such an important, strong, attractive man to a whispering, shivering mess? "What man could resist a beautiful woman such as yourself giving them such compliments and attention?"

"Well I can tell you _this_ woman can't resist you talking to her like that," she nipped at his lips again and his arms came to wrap around her and hold her to him by her shoulder blades, his skin feeling so warm against her bare back. "It's a really big turn on."

They kissed again, her hands diving into his hair and his roaming over her back and arms. His hands ran over the tie at the back of her neck before stilling.

"May I?"

"You are so polite," she smiled; his politeness was incredibly romantic. "Yes you can untie it."

He pulled on the material with both hands and the top of her dress fell in a bunch at her waist between them.

She saw his adam's apple move when he swallowed lightly and lick his lips before dipping his head down to place a single long peck to the top of her breast that wasn't covered by her strapless lacy blue bra.

Her hands still in his hair pulled at the roots lightly before running her nails over his scalp and Shino pulled her even closer and continued placing pecks across the top of her chest.

Shino didn't see her grin but she positioned her hips closer to his and ground their hips together making her release a gasp at how _good_ that felt.

He made a sharp motion with his head when he gritted back a moan at her actions and the motion made his sunglasses shift. They both reached for them at the same time. Shino trying to push them back on and Tenten going to remove them.

"That; is not something you wish to see."

"I want to see all of you," she told him plainly, running her free hand through his hair again. "But only if you trust me."

Tenten released the sunglasses, giving him the full power to choose like she promised. To take some of the pressure off she started kissing his neck again. He brought her back to looking at his face and in one movement ripped his glasses off and threw them to the floor.

The brown haired girl actually felt her jaw drop when he slowly opened his eyes; he scrunched them up again straight away and her hands reached out to cup his face.

"No; open them again; please?"

The Aburame did as he was asked but he wore his uneasiness at her interpretation of his eyes openly.

Pure black; no iris, no pupil, no white of the eye; just; black. It was strangely enchanting. Like you could lose your very soul if you looked into them long enough and you wouldn't give a damn.

"Holy hell Shino," she found herself gushing. "Your eyes are beautiful; am I allowed to say that about a guy's eyes?" She let out a breathy laugh, never looking away from the alluring black orbs. "They're almost; _hypnotising_."

She let out a small 'epp' when he suddenly flipped them over, to hover over her and place a bruising possessive kiss to her lips that managed to steal all the air from her lungs.

"Just when I think you cannot become more; enticing," he spoke huskily into her skin as he placed kiss after kiss to her chest and neck. "You accept my clans defect as well."

She couldn't believe her ears.

"Defect? You're kidding right? Your eyes are cool!"

She pulled him back up to grab his jaw and look at them again.

"Like an untouched cloudless night," she gushed again with a smile, her feet kicked out lightly in childish delight. "Did I ever tell you I like the night sky?"

"There is; much; I wish to learn about you Tenten," he told her and his tone made her shiver and her insides clench in want. "Starting with how you look; out of this dress."

She felt herself grin. "I can help with that."

When Shino started snaking down her body, leaving kisses in his wake, she raised her hips to let him pull the rest of the dress material off her.

It was strange; even though he didn't have pupils she could still see slight shifts in his eye to see where he was looking; which was everywhere, all of her.

"You are like something; I have seen in my dreams," he lowered his face into her stomach, kissing a lazy trail from hipbone to hipbone, his arms twitching with the strain of keeping himself up. "A perfect _dream_."

"I bought these just for you," she grinned when she heard him take a sharp intake. "So when you see blue you'll think of me lying beneath you," she pulled him up to dance her lips over his and she felt his breath come out in hitches. Tenten bit his lip hard making him silently gasp. "Ready for you take me," a light laugh escaped her when he buried his face in her neck and started planting kisses again.

"You have truly thought of everything; even how to; torture me; in the days to come."

"Torture is such a _strong_ word," she linked her leg around his to flip them so she was on top; she grinned down at him. "I just want to be on your mind a little."

"It is not possible that you would not be; not now that I know what you taste like; not when I have seen your body like I have now," his hands glided up her legs, coming to rest on her thighs. "Not when I had to; restrain; myself from staring at your legs all through dinner."

"Why do you think I picked a dress with a slit in it?" She asked back cheekily. "I _wanted_ you to look."

Placing her hands over his she forced him to squeeze her thighs like she had tried to trick him into doing earlier in the evening on the sofa; only this time he did it happily; she heard a groan fall out of his mouth.

"You are some kind of; exquisite siren; aren't you?"

"I don't know," reaching behind her she undid the clasps on her bra and unceremoniously dropped it off the side of the bed and she saw him openly swallow; she grinned biting her lip before tilting her head to the side. "You tell me."

His hands moved from her thighs, up her rib cage and he just ran his thumbs along the underside of both breasts making her squirm in his lap, he hissed through his teeth in response; even through his trousers she could feel how undeniable hard he was.

When he sat up suddenly she made a broken cry at one of his hands grabbing her breast firmly while his other hand held her to him from its placement on her back. When she shivered then it only made more delectable friction.

"Like a siren; you are both tempting; and dangerous; in equal parts," his voice was so dark now; even better sounding now than ever before. "Your voice calling to me this night; and to me alone; sets my soul aflame;" that made her blood sing in dark delight. "I am the envy of every man; who has ever been in your presence."

His lips spoke his words into her skin and his hands glided over her entire form and all she could do was squirm and shake and give lust filled cries.

"You can feel the effect you have on me; I know you have felt it," her hips rolled on their own accord making both of them sharply inhale. "You are the embodiment; of every pleasure filled dream I have ever known; and seeing; tasting; _feeling_ those dreams become real is almost;" he cut himself off to pant heavily when her tongue took a quick swipe at a bead of sweat on his neck. "Almost too much to endure."

When she couldn't take anymore she pushed him back down and reached for his belt.

"I want you out of these," she nearly begged as she undid his belt with shaking fingers. "I want you _naked_ on my _bed_ ; and I want you _inside me_."

"I; wish for nothing more as well," he panted, clenching his fists in her bed sheets when she started tugging down the material over his hips.

When he was fully naked on her bed she took a few selfish seconds to drink in his form in the ambient light; his untouched skin covered in a layer of sweat, his lean muscles; leaning on his hinged elbows somehow making them more defined; his kiss stained lips; his dark mesmerising eyes; his rock hard cock leaking pre-cum; looking like a delicious gift just for her; and, her lust hazy brain realised, he kind of was; the thought made her lick her lips and drag her fingertips along his length making him groan.

"How;" he took a sharp intake of breath when she rubbed her thumb over the head. "Do you _move_ with this thing?" She wasn't even trying to flatter him, it was a genuine question. She would have needed three fists to be able to hold his entire length at one time.

He looked like he was about to, at least _try_ to answer her, but he bit his lip harshly before shivering when she wrapped her fist firmly around the base.

Watching him full body shiver when she ran her hand slowly up and down was exhilarating; she could almost taste his pants and gasps of her name on her tongue.

"Please Tenten I;" he took a haggard pained breath. "I cannot; take; any more of your teasing or I will;" his eyes scrunched up when she made a small squeeze of his dick. "I will simply; fall into madness."

Half standing, never releasing her hold on him, she pushed the last scrap of material off her, her blue silk panties that were completely soaked from the physical evidence of her arousal, before giving a squeeze to his hard cock again, making him hiss, and manoeuvring herself over him, his eyes following her the whole way; she was about to lower herself onto him when he suddenly flipped them; he littered her stunned face with kisses.

"Please; allow me."

She groaned at that; everything he said just sounded orgasm inducing good; she wrapped her arms around his back to steady herself.

"You can do _whatever_ you want to me as long as you ask me in that fantastic voice of yours," she let out a cry when she felt the tip of his cock run along her entrance. "Please just _be in me_ ," it didn't matter that she was begging, she was so wet and turned on she didn't care, her pride would forgive her.

As soon as the first inch of him was in her it was like her body tried to make sure he would never leave by how harshly her walls gripped him, surprising even herself as she let out a cry.

"You; need to release your grip on me;" he panted heavily against her cheek and she could feel him full body shiver again. "I; do not; wish to harm you."

"But I don't _want_ to let you go," she whined, her body giving a firm clench in retaliation to the mere thought of releasing him and they both groaned when he was pulled further into her. "You won't hurt me Shino, _please please please_."

With her blessing he pushed the rest of the way in and a relieved, elated sigh left her.

When he was fully in her; she had the silly romantic fleeting thought that this is what it felt like to be complete; his romantic tendencies were rubbing off on her it seemed. Her body shivered and a whimper escaped her when he didn't immediately start moving.

"Shino; _move_ ," she let out a cry as she could feel her inner walls clench harshly around him, almost trying to drag him in deeper. "I want to feel you."

"Part of me wants to move," he placed another kiss to her lips swallowing another of her whimpers. "Part of me wants to simply;" he grunted into her mouth when her walls squeezed him again. "Remain _buried_ in you; forever."

A moan escaped her at that. "How do you make _everything_ sound so _good_?"

He finally started moving; and her walls gave a rather hard clench at her body's gratitude.

The friction was nearly a solid deliciousness in her mouth. She wished she could tell him how _good_ it all felt but all she could seem to push out of her throat were pants and moans and sighs.

"You feel _exceptional_ around me;" he whispered in awe as his forehead came to rest at the base of her neck. "Like we were _made_ for each other."

They couldn't get any closer; they were pressed fully against each other, he was literally _inside her_ , but her mind called out in frustration because it just didn't feel like enough.

Shino then took a hold of one of her hands that were currently leaving crescent moon shapes in his shoulders by her nails, and interlaced their fingers; holding their intertwined hands above her head, making both her mind and soul sing at the new representation of their closeness.

"Tenten; you;" when he slipped out of her too far, her legs tightened around his waist making him release a startled uneven breath. "You must; release me; I must; leave you."

"No; _no_ ; why?" She cried.

"I'm; going to-"

"Is; is that all?" She cut him off, biting his lip in punishment for making her worry. "I'm protected; _we're_ protected."

His body seemed to move before his thoughts formed because he was pushing back into her to the hilt before he asked in a strangled voice if she was sure.

"I'm sure;" her teeth took a bite out of his shoulder next making him loudly hiss into her ear. "Don't leave me Shino; I want to feel _all_ of you."

A heavy groan was ripped from her throat at his new, sped up, movements; her next groan was muffled as he slammed his lips over hers.

"How did I; ever; think I could leave you?" He whispered in a rush, sounding, almost _relieved_ , between bullet quick kisses making her hazy brain delighted. "I meant my words earlier; I wish to remain;" he gave a particularly hard thrust at that making her cry out. " _Buried_ in your forever."

She kissed him then, a deep kiss with tongues and teeth. "Stay; stay in me."

"Yes; my temptress; yes."

Her breath stopped, her eyes widened, her jaw fell open and she seemed to full body tense when she felt Shino's cum flood her walls seconds later; it was such a warm, brilliant, out of body feeling and she felt her inner walls clench hard around him like her body was trying to get more of it.

He practically prayed her name into her mouth as he continued to cum in her and she wasn't entirely sure she wasn't about to pass out at the overload of feelings her body was going through; warm but chilled; relaxed but her muscles spasmed.

When the waves of cum stopped flooding her, her whole body seemed to spark back to life and her muscles twitched uncontrollably again; her inner muscles now felt even tighter.

"Can-can you feel me twitching," she half laughed even as another sinfully good jolt of pleasure ran through her over stimulated body.

He actually moved her into a kiss when he started the movement of pulling out of her, making her cry softly before roughly biting his lip as her body was raked with another jolt. The hive user collapsed beside her on his side and she could feel him panting in her hair and his fingers trembled against her thigh.

Several deep gulps of air later and her body was the same jolty, twitchy, on fire _mess_ it was when he was inside her.

"I-I need to calm dow-" she breathed before releasing a deep moan from the back of her throat.

He had replaced his cock with his first two fingers and immediately curled them to hit the front of her walls, just missing that sweet spot that made her vision blur; he must have felt how tightly her walls clenched around the new intruder because she heard him hiss.

"Teach me how to make you cum," he whispered in her ear in that devilish, seductive tone his voice had taken to when he was turned on, and that one sentence had her shivering uncontrollably. "I want to see you; fall apart; on my fingers."

"Shi-Shino," she gasped as she tried to raise her hips just slightly higher.

He must have seen the motion because he somehow shifted her hips to lie on top of his thigh and it was the _perfect_ height so when he next swiped his fingers forward they snaked over _just_ where she needed it; her vision became unfocused and a groan fell from her lips.

"Yes that; just; keeping doing that," she flailed with her hands to grab the back of his head and bring him into a kiss before whispering against his lips. "But; talk to me; I love your voice, _please_ keep talking to me."

"You are so _breathtaking_ ," he started making her whimper against his lips.

He continued to talk in that deep, gravely, sex darkened voice he had that set her nerves on fire; all the while never stopping the push and pull of his fingers.

"From the first kiss you had me hooked around your finger. I was right; you are an enchantress; nothing short of magic could have such a ravishing woman openly; begging; for me to please her."

She let out a pained cry and she placed a jittery kiss to his neck; Kami she was _so_ tight; she was _so_ close.

"I never want to leave your bed; there is nowhere else I wish to be than with you; naked; beneath me; right here; gasping and crying my name against my lips for all of eternity. With your expressive teasing eyes; full delicious lips; and with a body goddesses would destroy cities for; you have truly; bewitched me."

He ran his lips over hers in a caress and she managed to turn her head to look him directly in his captivating black eyes, even if her own were half closed in arousal.

"You have; ensnared; every part of me Tenten; I am yours."

With that she was gone.

She managed to pull him into a kiss where she whimpered and sighed and spoke his name like he was her god into his mouth; she kissed him when she could and those kisses became longer and less rushed as her shaking orgasm simmered down leaving her mind, body and soul both happily sated.

"You;" she had to stop to take in more air, placing another barely there kiss to his lips and cheek. "You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to watch you come undone," he brushed his lips over hers and her hands wrapped around his shoulders to keep him to her. "I would have played with you all night; until you did."

" _How_ are you so sexy, and still a complete gentleman?" She gave a breathy laugh. "How do you manage to do both at the same time? I told you I love your voice right?"

He placed his lips on her shoulder and she could see him smirk. "You did."

"Well I mean it; Kami I meant it."

She gave a cry as she moved off his leg and pulled him to her; he wrapped her up in a hug so tight, like he was trying to wrap her up in protection and affection as well. Her dizzy brain noting that she fit perfectly against his side; the brain fog cleared slightly when she felt an excited buzz under his skin and she placed her ear against chest to try to hear more of it. Shino seemed to catch on to what was happening.

"I apologise; they are not usually loud enough for you to hear. They are reacting to my; excitement."

"Really?" She grinned throwing herself more over him to feel more of the hum. "I like it; it's kind of relaxing," her eyes closed and a happy smile come to be on her face. "Kind of like calming white noise sounds."

 _"That_ is your reaction to hearing them?"

The brown haired girl lifted her head again and found him looking down at her in amazement; her lips twitched upwards into a disbelieving smile. "What else would I think?"

The weapons user laughed happily when he pulled her into another long kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked still laughing.

"You are truly unique," he whispered hugging her, somehow, even tighter. "How was I blessed with such a goddess?"

"You're going to give me a big head with all this flattery," she grinned stealing another kiss.

"Ugh I need to turn out the candles," she huffed only moving closer to the man beside her. "But the remotes all the way over there and I _really_ don't want to get up."

His hand rose and several of his insects left him, they brought the remote over to them and Tenten smiled in glee taking the device; she watched them bury back under his skin just below his shoulder.

"That is so handy. Your jutsu is so cool for so many reasons," the weapons user managed to say before a having to smother a yawn in her palm.

She clicked the candles off and placed the remote on her bedside table, placing several kisses to his cheek and chest in the process.

"You are one of the few who thinks so I'm afraid."

The Team Gai member wanted to come up with something witty in response but sleep was trying to take hold of her suddenly so all that came out of her mouth was. "People suck, you're great," he rested his head on hers in response.

She jolted awake when he spoke again, she hadn't even realised she'd dosed off.

"Are you well?"

Shuffling against him more, stretching out her abused limbs she replied. "Happy; sleepy."

Managing to remove the covers from beneath to be over them instead drained the very last of her energy. She felt Shino run a hand through her hair.

"Sleep Tenten;" she felt a kiss in her hair making her smile sleepily. "I will protect you."

"No," her drowsiness making her sound like a disobedient child rather than a deadly shinobi; her arms tighten around him. "I'll protect you."

The last thing she registered was a kiss to her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

The brown-haired woman was warm when she woke up; groaning lightly and wiggling her toes as was her normal; and she beamed lightly when she felt the arm around her shoulders tighten.

"Morning," she croaked out before licking her lips and moving her head to look up at Shino's face.

"You are here; so, it is indeed a good morning," she buried her face in his shoulder at that; his next sentence made her blood turn to ice. "The threat you spoke off was here last night."

"What?!" Tenten sprung up to hover over him on both arms and look at him alarmed. "You sure?! How?! Are you okay?! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Tenten please calm," he sat up himself placing both hands on her jaw, as she continued to try to breathe; her hands coming to rest on his chest. Her right-hand splaying over his heart, as if to check it was beating even though he was awake and coherent. "I know this as fact; why? Because Lady Fifth, used a jutsu on me early yesterday; and I felt the same unpleasant light-headedness last night; so much so it woke me."

"Tsunade did say something to me about a jutsu," Tenten whispered in remembrance before she threw herself on him to hug him tight, the impact making her drag him onto his side.

"We are well Tenten; I would not let them harm you."

"Harm _me_?" Her arms tightened around his shoulders and her head tilted backwards to look at him sternly. "Shino; they wanted _you_ , not _me_. Do you _ever_ think about yourself?"

Shino blinked his dark orbs in confusion; it would have almost been cute if she wasn't so mad. He eventually took on an expression of understanding.

"I needn't have worried about myself; why? Did I not have you protecting me?"

A pout almost came onto her lips at the sincerity in his voice. "Don't make fun of me! I was worried!"

"I was not jesting; after your level of caring for me last night, even before we entered this room. Volunteering to protect me, cooking for me, telling me the truth about the situation;" his thumb ran across her bottom lip. "The gentleness of your kisses; how could I ever believe that you that you would not do everything in your power; to keep me safe?" He hugged her at that. "I know without a doubt; I am safe with you," his thumb ran over her lip again. "May I kiss you?"

She very nearly laughed out loud.

"You're going to ask now? After last night? Think you're a little late!"

She kissed him instead when he seemed to embarrassed to respond. It was a slow, deep kiss, one that made her very toes tingle and her head feel light, she did want to, but she pulled away when a very important thought came to her.

"How far can those beetles of yours travel?"

He looked confused at the strange question. "To accomplish what in particular?"

"You should probably let your dad know your alive," He hands came up to cup his face as he made a hum of understanding. "He'll be worried," She smiled. "He was really worried about you."

"You are correct of course."

At his solemn tone she tilted her head back up, frowning.

"You okay? What's wrong?"

"I merely;" his fingertips were so light on her cheek. "Do not wish to part from you just yet."

Her own hands stilled, no, that didn't sound nice at all.

"Would you like to go somewhere and get breakfast with me? I don't have any plans and I;" she shuffled closer wrapping him in another hug. "I don't want to leave you either."

A kiss was her answer. "That sounds agreeable."

The weapons mistress found herself beaming. "I still love the way you talk. Let me get a shower first," she placed a quick peck to his lips. "I'll be quick."

She sat up then, and, without the adrenaline of the fear of Shino being injured to fuel her, the results on her lower body after last night hit her and she scrunched up her face at the uncomfortable stabbing feeling that went through her. At her expression Shino immediately sat up and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you harmed?"

She tilted her head in consideration. "Not harmed; just-" she released a laugh making Shino physically relax. "–just a little _tender_ feeling; nothing a hot shower won't fix! Don't you dare start apologising," she threw at the insect tamer at his facial expression; it looked like that was _exactly_ what he planned to do.

Tenten placed a kiss to his lips before smiling at him.

"Last night was amazing;" he placed his hands on her jaw making her beam. "I wouldn't change a thing. Unless;" fear flooded her despite herself. "You; regret-"

"I feel; many; things towards last night;" he started placing his forehead against hers. "Regret is not one of them."

"Well; good then!" It was his turn to kiss her. "Remember; send a message to your dad."

She slowly made her way into her bathroom and turned on the water, while the water was coming to a nice hot temperature, she grabbed a towel and everything else she needed.

The warm water was just what her muscles needed. The heat and a good scrub and she felt right as rain. When she cleaned her teeth afterwards, she felt totally human again.

The weapons user quickly ran a towel over her hair before throwing it in her hamper and grabbing another and wrapping it securely around her body. She was about to open the door when she quickly fished out another towel and set it on top of her bathroom drawer unit for the Aburame so he didn't have to go hunting for it.

When she entered her bedroom she found that Shino had only moved as far as to sit up and lean against her headboard.

"Did you send a beetle to your dad?" She asked sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

"I did; he has replied already." He replied immediately playing with a strand of her wet hair.

"That was fast!" She then rolled her eyes at herself. "You wouldn't be known for gathering and sharing information of it took days to get a reply I suppose."

His lips twitched upwards at that.

"I told him I was alive and well."

"That's a good start," she teased grinned.

"He stated he was; pleased; to hear such news."

Tenten couldn't stop the entertained grin at his words. "'Pleased' is that Aburame speak for 'completely over the moon jumping for joy I'll get the champagne and we'll throw a big party, hookers on me boy's?"

Shino looked like he would start laughing if he were anyone else. "You are teasing me."

"Of course I am!" She moved to settle beside him more, half leaning over him. "Did he say anything else? Does he want you home?"

"I told him I had plans for breakfast and I would be home after. He also asked me to pass on a message."

That made her sit up a little taller. "He did? What was it?"

Shino smiled then, placing his hand over the one she was using to hold herself up. "Simply; thank you; that he cannot express his gratitude for saving my life."

Seeing an opportunity she took it. "Would it be crude if I said the pleasure was all mine?" Tenten chuckled into her palm at his bashful look before placing a kiss to his cheek. "I left a towel out for you," the Team Gai member smiled when Shino ran his fingers through her wet hair again. "Be quick?"

"I shall, thank you."

When the door was closed, and she heard the water of the shower running, she headed to her chest of drawers to gather clothes for the day. On default she started collecting her normal outfit but stopped. Shino would still be wearing his formal clothes from yesterday, what would she look like compared to him if she wore her run down, heavily used, everyday clothes?

Pulling on her white, zip up sports bra and ruby red boy shorts underwear; seriously, how did she _not_ own a _single_ _other thing_? She started her search a new and was unbelievably frustrated at her lack of finding anything helpful.

"This is the same problem I had yesterday," she spoke out loud with a huff. "Ino was right; I really need to go shopping."

When she heard the bathroom door open, she turned and had to stop herself from making a rather flustered sound.

His hair was a darker brown that usual because it was still wet, and it was sticking to his face slightly, the towel was wrapped around his waist and held there by one hand, but water droplets littered his chest and arms; almost accentuating his lean muscles.

"You realise you're supposed to use the towel to _dry_ yourself, right?"

He didn't reply; he seemed to be staring at her too intently to reply.

"Not as good as yesterday right?" She almost bowed her head and turned, pretending to search through the drawers instead of seeing the unconscious judgement in his black eyes at the difference a dressed up, put time into her appearance Tenten was to an everyday Tente-

Her own thoughts were cut off when she felt him stand directly behind her and place his free hand on her waist.

"I meant what I confessed to you yesterday; you have a body; goddesses; would destroy cities for," he whispered making her cheeks flush. "If you wished to join me to breakfast in what you are currently wearing I would not-

She cut him off with an embarrassed elbow to the arm.

"I'll find _something_ ," Tenten stated turning back to her drawers, face rose red, a pretend glare was thrown his way when she heard him chuckle.

"May I; however; make an appeal?"

"Yea?"

"Will you leave your hair down?"

The weapons user shot him a smile at that. "I could maybe do that; just because you asked so nicely."

She managed to find a white tank top, a size too small, and a navy cardigan, a size to big, but it was the best she could do, combining those with her normal red trousers and her hair down she was ready to go.

"Is this okay?"

She looked up to find Shino about to start buttoning his shirt; she quickly crossed the room and pushed his fingers away.

"Can I?" She asked even when she had already started. "I promise I have the ability to button things up as well as just undo them!"

His hands found a place on her waist instead. "It is; good; to know you have such a skill set."

"Now; where did you throw your sunglasses?"

His sunglasses somehow ended up under her bed even though he threw them away from it last night. She didn't release the shades when she found them; the weapons user simply paced those gently on his face for him. "There, Perfect!"

Her stomach picked that second to growl loudly.

"Come on," she pulled on his hand. "Breakfast time!"

"I just thought of something," she tilted her head to him when they were on the street and away from her apartment block. "Could you ask your dad to tell the Hokage you're okay as well? Kakashi and Tsunade will be worried about you too."

"Another sensible idea."

"I have a good idea every now and again! Especially when it comes to breakfast places," she tugged on his hand again. "In here, they make great bagels!"

The cafe was busy but not crowded; tables being used but a few empty; waiting staff carrying trays of food and drink but not rushed off their feet.

"What does Shino Aburame eat for breakfast?" The weapons user asked when they were standing in front the menu boards hanging on the wall. She felt Shino's arms encircle her waist in a hug and she couldn't stop her heart from giving a joyful thump. "You're affectionate this morning."

"Yes; I believe I am," she felt his forehead lean against the back of her head so he was talking into her hair. "Is it unwelcome?"

"Never crossed my mind," It hadn't, in fact, it was the opposite. "It's nice; I'm just not used to it."

"I am glad. As I; am not sure; I have the will power to stop."

Her heart gave another little flip. "You're so _romantic_."

"It is only romantic if you wish for my affections," he replied, moving her hair over her shoulder. "Please tell me to stop should you need me to."

She only cuddled into his backwards hug more.

"Do you know what you're getting?"

"I do," he confirmed. "Do you?"

"Yea, but I think I need something sweet as well to keep me awake," bending down to look through the glass at the cafes fresh baked goods options. "Want to share a cupcake?"

"Thank sounds agreeable," he replied making her lips twitch upwards, he was so articulate, it gave him an almost classy aura.

"You want the one with green icing?" She pointed to the tray through the glass that held several cupcakes, each with a different colour icing. "Green is your favourite colour isn't it?"

"My favourite colour is blue." She turned to look at him over her shoulder, eyebrow raised in doubt. He gave her an almost playful look back. "It has; recently changed," the weapon mistresse's grin nearly split her face.

They ordered their food, tea and juice, including the blue icing cupcake, the red haired female waitress writing down their order with ease before typing in their total into the till.

"That will be thirty two hundred Ryo please." 

Shino managed to grab both her hands in one of his and take out his wallet with the other.

"You made dinner last night;" he placed a kiss to her surprise ridden cheek. "It is my turn to treat you to something sweet."

Tenten saw the casher practically melt at the gesture and when she met her eyes the weapon user shrugged with a smile.

"Romantic; isn't he?" She found herself saying.

"Romantic men are like gold dust," the casher grinned taking the money and putting it in the till before handing them a wooden block with a number on it. "We'll bring your food and everything down," the waitress then winked at Tenten. "Hold on to this one or I might just have to steal him!"

When they walked away from the counter to find a table Tenten muttered under her breath.

"If you touch him lady I've got a claymore with your name on it."

She was startled when she heard Shino chuckle.

"Try not to threaten waiting staff so early in the day."

"Who's threatening?" She asked airily before taking a seat in an empty booth. "That's a promise not a threat."

When their food, tea and juice came down several minutes later Tenten shuffled closer to Shino, wrapping her hands around his arm and shooting the same waitress a smug grin when she gave Shino a flirtatious smile; making the woman's smile drop immediately.

"I have never seen this side of you," he said, sounding amused, into her ear.

"I'm supposed to be _protecting_ you," Tenten replied in a tone like she was stating the obvious, but nearly laughing at the same time. "She could be an assassin for all you know."

"Is that so?" She saw Shino lean on the table and raise an eyebrow and she almost lost it.

"Or a pickpocket, or a psychopath," she pulled an amused face as she started spreading her cream cheese on her bagel. "You can never be too careful Shino," she nodded then looking sure. "You should just hide in my room forever."

"If you would remain there with me the idea is; intriguing; I must confess."

She felt a blush at his tone.

They didn't speak when they were eating, but they did give affectionate glances, happy smiles and bumps of elbows and hands.

"I _definitely_ needed that," the brown haired girl declared after finishing her plate and juice. "I was _starving_."

"I was also not aware of how famished I was until I started eating."

Tenten lifted the teapot and two cups off their tray. "Tea?"

"Yes; please."

She quickly poured them both a cup and as she held her the porcelain, letting the heat seep into her hands, she found herself staring at his sunglasses.

"What are your thoughts on?"

"I miss your eyes," she told him honestly leaning on the table with both elbows. "I liked being able to see them."

"Your acceptance of them still astounds me," he muttered almost to himself before speaking louder. "Because of my lack of pupil bright lights irritate them immensely. So I cannot-"

"I figured it was something like that, don't worry about it. Doesn't stop me missing them," she grinned before putting on an air of casualness. "Next time I get you in a dark room I'll get to see them again."

"Will there; be; a next time?"

His question should have made her stop and think; but the loud thump her heart seemed to give in her ears told her everything, the only thing she was shocked at was how _sure_ she was.

"I mean;" she held her teacup, looking into the green liquid instead of at him. "I would _like_ there to be. It was incredible and, you know," gripping the cream colour porcelain harder made her fingers almost turn white, it was suddenly hard to breath. "I like you."

She felt him lift her head with a palm on her cheek. "I feel the same towards you; Tenten."

The blush on her cheeks seemed to make him smile.

He walked her back home, like she knew he would, gentleman to the end.

"Tenten."

She turned back from being about to unlock her door to find the insect tamer almost, nervous, looking.

"You did me the honour of making me dinner; would you allow me the honour of taking you to dinner tonight? As a formal date?"

Oh the urge to yes was _overwhelming_.

"I think it might be best if you spend tonight with your dad," she rested her hands on his chest at the same time his hands wrapped around her waist; she pushed on at the feeling of despair the insect tamer was giving off. "He nearly lost you Shino, _we_ nearly lost you; he'll be worried until he sees you."

"Once again you are correct; I; apologise; I should not have-"

She silenced him with a quick kiss. "Pick me up tomorrow night instead?"

He placed a powerful kiss to her lips that made her feel light headed; when he pulled away he still held her waist and it made her heart feel full.

"Is that a yes?" Both her question and tone were teasing.

"Very much so."

"This definitely means I'm going to need to let Ino take me shopping if we're going to have dates regularly," Tenten let out a small laugh. "Oh Ino's going to love you!"

She heard Shino chuckle. "Can your dresses have more; slits; in them?"

Tenten punched him playfully; he only chuckled harder.

"And no more collars for you! I'm not going to undo that thing every time I want a kiss!"

He ran his lips over her chuckling ones.


End file.
